Dr. Claw
''Dr. Claw '''was Inspector Gadget's arch-nemesis. He was originally a businessman and scientist called '''Sandford Scolex,' '''but gained his nickname after an incident involving his left hand being crushed by a bowling ball and having it replaced with a large metal claw. Story Inspector Gadget It is revealed that Scolex used to be overweight and the world's youngest billionaire. He was a school friend of Brenda Bradford and lost some weight a few years later. One night he sends electronic tanks and other minature devices to break into Bradford Robotics Laboratory and steal componants of the latest cyborg technology known as the Gadget program. He kills the lead scientist Artemus Bradford who is Brenda's father and makes off with most of the equipment including a cybernetic foot and a mind controlling helmet. Just as he is celebrating as he makes his escape in his limosine, he is chased by Security Officer John Brown who had promised Brenda, that he would bring her father's murderer to justice. He activates the oil slick and sends John's car skidding until it turns upside on the road, but his henchman Sykes who is driving the limosine accidently crashes into a Yahoo billboard. John orders Scolex to surrender, but the villain lights an exploding cigar and throws it at the Security guard's car. As the car explodes, a large bowling ball flies through the air and crushes Scolex's left hand while he is closing the sunroof. He returns to his main hideout at Scolex Industries where one of his henchman Kramer replaces his damaged hand with a large metal black claw in it's place. Scolex nicknames himself "Claw" and is shown all the new robotic hands designed for him, so he can still blend in the rest of the crowd. Scolex then precedes to use the equipment he stole and get on with his plan, to make a cyborg of his own, but after several failed attempts to get it to function, he realises that he is missing one important componant called the Neuron Synapse Amplifier Chip that is the main power source of the body to function. On the news he later finds out that John Brown who tried to stop him has become the first cyborg Inspector for the Riverton Police department. At a party to celebrate Inspecter Gadget's role in the Riverton Police, Claw hires Brenda to work for him at Scolex Industries. He later gets hold of the NSA chip that he found out about by hacking into Brenda's computer files and uses it to programme his earlier robot this time made as an exact duplicate of the real Inspector Gadget except for the large fake white teeth. He calls him Robo-Gadget and gives him orders to terrorize Riverton. Inspector Gadget finds out that Claw killed Brenda's father and goes to Scolex Industries to find him, but as he is trying to reclaim the foot that is under high security, he gets captured and taken to Claw. Claw shows Gadget his robotic imposter and tells him that he plans to make many more obediant deadly cyborgs to be sold around the world for profit that would then help him rule the world. He orders Robo-Gadget to destroy the city (and have fun) and Kramer to remove his chip, but when his henchman can't, he removes it and destroys it himself. Gadget then left on a rubbish tip, while Claw carries on with his plan. But he finds that Gadget is still functional without the chip and is chasing him once again with Brenda Bradford. He tries to elude him, but Gadget keeps on going, so Robo-Gadget goes to get rid of Gadget once and for all while he goes back to Scolex Industries whilst still being chased by Gadget's Gadgetmobile and Brenda. Brenda finally catches up with him and attacks Claw after finding out that he killed her father. The villain takes her hostage to his helecopter and prepares to make his escape. He handcuffs Brenda's hand to the joystick and precedes to leave when he is interupted once again by Gadget who defeated his robotic imposter and attempts to arrest his arch-enemy again. Claw responds by desroying Gadget's helecopter and picks him up by one of the hooks on the helecopter, preceding to drop him. Gadget quickly activates the spring from a pen to ricochet onto the button that controls Claw's Claw which makes him destroy the joystick and release Brenda. Gadget and Brenda land safely on the ground, but Claw and M.A.D Cat jump out with their parachutes and land in the Gadgetmobile where the villain is knocked out and caged in. The Police arrive to arrest Gadget for all the destruction in the city made by his robotic imposter, but Gadget's niece Penny made Sykes turn over a new leaf and confesses about Robo-Gadget and that Gadget was innocent of all crimes. Claw is shocked that his henchman has turned against him. He is finally arrested and as Gadget leaves a hero, he shouts: "Arrivederci, Gadget! This is not goodbye. I'll get you next time, Gadget! I'll get you!" Inspector Gadget 2 Seeking revenge for his imprisonment, Claw breaks out with two minions and plans to use a time-displacement ray to freeze Riverton still so he can rob the Federal Reserve. He recruits more minions and thanks to Gadgets repeated bumbling, Claw becomes amused about his demotion. To get part of his device, Claw uses a override control on Gadget to cause chaos at the science fair. Much to his further amusement, Claw finds Gadget got fired because of this. He then attends the mayor's fundraiser at the musem and steals a ruby needed to amplify his ray's beam. He meets G2, Gadget's replacement and easily keeps her busy with a magnet. Upon returning to his hideout, Claw finds Penny eavesdropping and takes her hostage. By morning, a week after he broke out, Claw fires the beam at a satillite above Riverton and freezes time in the city. Going to the Federal Reserve, Claw begins plotting where to rob next, but finds both Gadget and G2 managed to avoid the ray. Fleeing, Claw eventualy has Penny strapped into a cart filled with explosive to get Gadget off his trail. Much to his growing anger, Claw is cut off from leaving Riverton with the small amount of gold he stole and has his truck stuck in bubblegum. Letting his minions be caught, Claw escapes in a rocket. Trivia In the original television series, Dr. Claw is hardly seen apart from his arms and gloved hands, but in the first Disney movie, his right arm is firstly seen and then his whole face. Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Males Category:Disney Movie Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Living characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Inspector Gadget characters